


Similarities

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 - Favorite Parallel: Enzo accidentally talks to the wrong blonde in a NOLA bar, not realizing that the Caroline look-alike can lead them to the hybrid Caroline herself wants to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

"Gorgeous," Enzo called, walking up to the blonde by the bar. "Sloan has an address. If you want to get back to your precious Stefan, I suggest we get a move on."

The woman whirled around, and it took Enzo a moment to process that it wasn't Caroline after all. "Sorry about that," he flirted. "I could have sworn you were my friend." They had ducked into the quiet bar to wait for Sloan's instructions, and Caroline had gone off the bathroom. It was an honest mistake.

Her eyes narrowed, suspicious at the tall, dark stranger encroaching her personal space. "Well, I'm not," she answered politely, though her voice was tight with annoyance.

"Is there a problem, love?"

Enzo turned to the newcomer, the British accent lending a hint of camaraderie that died upon realizing who it must be. Power rolled off the man in waves, and Enzo would bet everything that he was about to meet the Original Hybrid that flustered Caroline so much.

Except, he was defending this other blonde Enzo had accidentally engaged. Interesting.

"No worries, mate," Enzo smirked. "I just made a bit of a mistake. My partner is around here somewhere, and this lovely lady looks a lot like her." Turning to the woman under Klaus's careful gaze, Enzo bowed slightly. "My apologies."

"Apologies," he could hear Caroline ask from across the bar, having finally left the bathroom. "What did you do now?" Enzo's smirk blew into a full grin as he waited for her to join their little group.

She approached with murder in her eyes, probably for him, until she realized the others were staring at her. Well, at least one of them.

"Klaus," she all but whispered. She had mentioned that he might pop up, but Enzo didn't realize how unsure she was at seeing the Original again.

Staring hard, Klaus stepped closer to Caroline. "What are you doing here? You made it clear that our acquaintance was through for a good, long while."

"It is," she squeaked quickly before rolling her eyes. "I'm not here for you," she corrected, wincing at how harsh that sounded. "What I mean is," she tried more gently, "Stefan has a doppelgänger here in New Orleans, and I have to kill him or these crazy witches are going to kill Stefan."

Enzo watched the hybrid take in the explanation, ready to whisk Caroline out at the first sign of danger. As much as he enjoyed this venture with her, he did want to get back to the Travelers and the information they held. The danger, though, came not from the calculating man still staring at Caroline.

No, it came from the other blonde and how she shook with rage. "You're just here to kill someone? Like their lives are nothing," she asked incredulously. "How can you possibly justify killing someone just to save your friend?"

Even Klaus tore his eyes from Caroline for the moment, shocked at the woman's outburst. Caroline, though, turned to ice.

"I've killed for my friends before, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat because they would do the same for me," she said evenly, which Enzo didn't expect after her earlier phone calls with Sloan. "You don't know my life or me, and I'd thank you to keep your nose out of my business."

Oddly enough, this pulled a laugh from Klaus. "Cami, love," he said, raising a challenging eyebrow for Caroline, "I'll take care of this. Caroline is a dear friend, and I would hate to give her a bad impression of New Orleans." With that, he offered the blonde vampire his arm. "Shall we?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline grudgingly accepted. Enzo was about to protest, but she shut him down with an exacting glare. "I'll be back," she promised.

"I'll be counting the seconds, gorgeous," he answered teasingly. Something about the image of her and the hybrid just fit, and even he was willing to put off their agenda for a little longer.

* * *

"I'm not sure how to feel about another Brit corrupting your morals, sweetheart," Klaus said lightly, though she could hear the jealousy underneath.

"And who knew blondes were just your type," Caroline countered.

Neither wanted to continue the fight, especially when they felt so complete just walking down the street together.

Caroline could never be silent for long, though. "Seriously," she cried suddenly. "How have you not noticed a paramedic walking around with Stefan's face?"


End file.
